Eye of the Storm
by DressagePunk
Summary: Ron moves in with Hermione, and while looking for the perfect moment to propose. He finds the perfect moment while his mother decides to voice her opinion. Long Drabble written for the HPFC Rock Music Challenge.


Title: Eye of the Storm

Character(s): Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger

Rating: T

Warning(s): Grammar, and this is my first Ron/Mione fic

Challenge(s): Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges – The Rock Music Challenge

Word Count: 775

AN: This is a one-shot/ long drabble, based on the first verse of "Eye of the Storm" by Bullet for my Valentine.

Ron and Hermione were thrilled. The pair walked into an empty apartment, their apartment. The door slammed behind them, and Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's torso.

"I can't believe were actually doing this." She whispered

"I know, my mother's going to kill us." He said back kissing the top of her head. Molly Weasley was truly going to murder her son. Moving in with a woman that he wasn't even engaged too. She was going to throw a fit; and most likely try to kill both of them.

But hopefully she wouldn't be pissed for long. Subconsciously he grabbed for the velvet box in the pocket of his robes. He hadn't been able to buck up the courage to actually give it to her. He wanted too, but it just seemed like the wrong time. He was going to ask her at the Quidditch World Cup, but canned that idea when Harry asked Ginny in a much more spectacular manner. Damn Potter.

They walked up to the bedroom; Hermione had conjured a mattress on the floor. The pair laid down, the light from Hermione's wand went out and the pair laid in silence. Ron pulled Hermione into his chest. The silence continued as the storm raged outside their windows.

"Can you hear the thunder?" Hermione whispered as rain beat on the window panes.

"Yeah, It's a beautiful, isn't it 'Mione?" Ron replied

"Yes, Can you feel the force of the rain?" she asked

"Yeah, it's going to get ugly soon." He said looking out the big bay windows. The storm raged on as the noise became louder. Ron lay awake and Hermione started to drift off to sleep when a huge crash came from their lower floor. Ron heard glass breaking as he grabbed his wand and ran out of the room. As he looked down over the railing to the front door he saw a large hooded figure.

As the large hooded figure stepped away from the door, Ron saw the window panes in the door had melted away, leaving liquid puddles of molten glass on the hard wood floors. The locks of the door, the only barricades from the outside world, were blown out of the door frame. Her heard Hermione behind him.

As they walked downstairs towards the figure, it spun, "Ronald Bilius Weasley How could you?" Molly Weasley screamed. Ron's face paled completely, as the cloaked figure threw her hood down to reveal a mass of red hair. Hell hath no fury like his mother; no one had fury like his mother when a Weasley misbehaved.

"Mum, what are you doing?" Ron said lowering his wand,

"Ronald, what do you think I'm doing? I'm saving you from destroying your life with this, this scarlet woman." She screamed over the sounds of the storm. Mother Nature raged a war on the outside, while Mother Weasley screamed on the inside.

Ron wondered for a second if his mother could control the weather. But if he remembered right, that was a magical misdemeanor. He shook the thoughts from his head and tried to focus on his mother's tirades. As his mother screamed about his non-traditional living situation, he felt Hermione slide her hand into his. He smiled, before turning to face her.

He bent down on one knee, grabbed the small crushed velvet box from his pocket, and smiled up at Hermione. "'Mione will you marry me?" he asked, his mother became quiet in a second, and the storm seemed to quiet.

Hermione just smiled and shook her head yes. As Ron slipped the ring on her finger, with a huge smile plastered across his face. Silence had seemed to take control once again, the storm was almost completely silent; like they'd hit the eye of the storm.

Ron had expected his mother's mercy, at least a little forgiveness for the deceit. But as he spun back around she started screaming again.

"Ronald, Your still defiling yourself and Hermione by living this way." She screamed, no mercy, his mother never showed mercy.

"But I love her Mum." He said, pulling Hermione close

"You know I'll bloody kill you if you two don't go through with this." Mrs. Weasley replied

"Yeah Mum, I know you'll wreck death on our land; if we don't follow the rules." Ron said with a sarcastic flip.

"Watch yourself Ronald." She finished before walking out the broken front door.

As she left Hermione kissed him. He really loved her; he couldn't wait to marry her. But Ron couldn't help but be slightly worried about his mother's fury. Hopefully, they just managed to stay within the eye of the storm.

AN: Please review :) I love them, and it was my first Ron/Mione; so let me know :)


End file.
